1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for a reduced size and thickness of a monitor, a television, or the like has promoted replacement of a cathode ray tube (CRT) with a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, the liquid crystal display (LCD) does not only need a separate backlight, as a non-emissive device, but has also a limit in terms of a response speed, a viewing angle, and the like. Recently, as a display device to overcome such limits, an organic light emitting diode device has been highlighted. The organic light emitting diode device is a self-light emitting display device having a wide viewing angle, improved contrasts and a fast response time.